


only one reason: you

by papuzhek



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/F, Romance, Slight OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papuzhek/pseuds/papuzhek
Summary: рико сама не своя. чика и йоу волнуются. в чём же причина столь ярких изменений?21/11/2019
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You
Kudos: 1





	only one reason: you

— тебе не кажется, что с рико-чан что-то не так?

этим вопросом была сразу же озадачена только вошедшая йоу. она захлопала своими голубыми глазами, однако в следующее мгновение вернулась из мыслей.

— тоже думаешь об этом?

— ага...

йоу села рядом с чикой-чан, задумчиво вздыхая.

второгодки в последнее время заметили, что рико какая-то... отстранённая. словно она в своих мыслях. она почти перестала концентрироваться на репетициях, на уроках витает в облаках и порой теряет цепочку разговора. по словам чики-чан, с музыкой сейчас у неё тоже не особенно-то и вяжется. пропускает ноты, играет не очень складно, делает ошибки в местах, где чтобы их допустить, нужно было хорошенько постараться.

— мне кажется, нам нужно спросить её. — сказала чика-чан, жуя очередную дольку мандарина.

— тоже так думаю. — йоу положила голову на стол и слегка прикрыла глаза.

— спроси её, йоу-чан. — йоу обернулась, одаривая лучшую подругу непонимающим взглядом, что говорил _«почему я?»_ — ты сейчас отвечаешь за репетиции, пока третьегодки готовятся к выпускным, поэтому тебе будет виднее спросить её об этом.

*******

эта девушка. она не выходит из моей головы неделями. её силуэт постоянно вырисовывается в моих мыслях. её слегка пухловатые губы так и... _манят_. её руки... мне доводилось держать их. грубые, но одновременно мягкие, тёплые, сильные.

а её короткие волнистые волосы, так красиво развевающиеся по ветру? какие они на ощупь?

её тело. крепкое, эстетичное. меня назовут извращенкой за то, сколько непристойных мыслей о ней было в моей голове. я хочу прикоснуться, _хотя бы случайно_ , к этим кубикам на её стройном животе.

ну вот, опять. опять я думаю о своей однокласснице. опять я сбилась, играя мелодию, утопая в мыслях.

ха~?

_у_ _топая_?

чёрт, правда.

_я утопаю в своей любви к ней._

любви, что наверняка невзаимна. я всё ещё помню ту ревность и печаль в её всегда живых и энергичных небесных глазах. а тот голос тогда, в нашем телефонном разговоре... сколько боли в нём было. и всё _из-за меня_. я хочу целовать _йоу-чан_ , а не чику-чан. я хочу обнимать _йоу-чан_ , а не кого-то другого. я хочу, чтобы йоу-чан хотя бы раз взглянула на меня _так_ , как смотрю на неё _я_. влюблённо, взглядом, полным теплоты. я любл-

_«бз-з!»_

оу. это телефон. « У Вас непрочитанные сообщения от: Йоу »

« _хей._ »

« _не отвлекаю?_ »

в моей голове эти слова буквально произносятся её голосом. господи, я безнадёжная.

« _Привет_ »

« _Да нет_ »

« _Что-то случилось?_ »

_старайся не паниковать, рико, это всего лишь переписка. через неё она не поймёт, что я влюблена в неё, нет._

« _да поговорить надо._ »

« _после репетиции можешь завтра задержаться?_ »

поначалу, я была готова закричать, однако потом вспомнила, что не судьба мне. это лишь иллюзия. она не думает обо мне в таком ключе, нет. я для неё лишь подруга. _а подруга ли я для неё вообще?_

« _Если это что-то очень важное_ »

« _это очень важно, рико-чан._ »

« _Ну раз так, то могу~_ »

« _отлично. до завтра. ;р_ »

этот смайлик. она так часто его отправляет.

хихих.

*******

— рико-чан.

— д-да??

она смотрела в упор на меня. мне не по себе.

— что-то случилось? ты в последнее время сама не своя.

— а что такое? я т-такая же, как и всегда, йоу-чан, что ты такое говоришь?

_дыши глубже рико. в любом случае, раз она спрашивает, то ей уже всё известно._

— где твоя концентрация на репетициях? — в её глазах отражалось солнце и вопросительная эмоция. — по какой причине ты ведёшь себя так необычно? мы с чикой-чан волнуемся.

— причина?

— да.

я помолчала.

_а затем просто засмеялась._

_— причина: **ты**._


End file.
